Love is So Bad
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k12 'verse. Slight AU. Ever since Leonardo found out Karai is Splinter's biological daughter, he continues to see her behind his family's back, even though he acknowledges her as his sister. Raphael will not allow him to commit such sin. Warning: Slight taboo content and a bit of sensuality. Leorai.


_Atrocious—love is so atrocious_

He and his brothers just finished patrolling the city, and they are now heading to Mr. Murakami's place for a late dinner after some late night brawl with foot soldiers. However, one turtle just wants to get home as soon as possible.

"Come on, Leo. I know yer hungry. Just stay and have somethin' to eat." Raphael isn't sure why his older brother wants to head back so early before having dinner. Usually, they'd be guzzling down five pieces of pizza gyoza by now.

"Nah, I'm okay. You guys enjoy yourselves, I'm gonna go home." He turns away, looking off into the distant, brothers exchanging a confused look.

"You sure, Dude?" Leonardo doesn't respond, instead he heads toward the nearest manhole cover as the team pay no attention to his unusual self, and pace to the restaurant within the shadows.

Leonardo lowers himself down the rusty ladder before jumping down, and walking through the sewer until he reaches home. He enters the lair and heads to the kitchen, careful not to let Splinter make aware of his presence. It's true he was starving, but he just wanted to head home before her arrival.

Before he can grab something to munch on, he hears a slight shuffle in the direction of his bedroom. His head turns, but catches nothing. But, he strolls to his room, thinking it might've been her, waiting. He halts in front of his door, nervously breathes out before walking through. He doesn't bother turning on the lights, and immediately starts to strip off his elbow and knee pads, belt, placing his _katana_ swords against a wall. Blue mask still concealing timid expression. He piles up his armor neatly prior to setting them aside in a corner, on top of a silver barstool. He soon notices a lump on his bed, making him pace to the front of his bed to gently pull the covers off.

There lay Karai, in only a long gray t-shirt, hiking up to show smooth, porcelain-like thighs. She rests facing away from him, sleeping, giving him a full view of her backside. He only stares, mouth feeling dry at the sight, only to clear his throat when he catches her shift.

"Leo?" He smiles at her, pleased to hear her voice. "Is that you?" She turns to her left side, over-sized V-neck t-shirt beginning to slide down from her shoulder after sitting up, revealing slight cleavage. He stares at her chest, but immediately looks away before embarrassment creeps his face.

He never thought of girls before, but he knew enough to show respect. Sure, he considered how pretty some girls were, although he was never into crushes like Michelangelo was when watching television. Only because he knew love wouldn't be in his path in life. Until he met Karai. When he first saw her, he thought she was attractive, maybe because he was mesmerized by Japanese culture that he only found Eastern women appealing. Leo often wished he could tell her how she kept him up many nights, tossing and turning under his comforter. But he would never say such things, especially to her. He respects her too much to insult her in any way. Leonardo thought Karai was strong, intelligent, and beautiful. He deeply admired her for who she was, even if she was in the foot clan. It was until later his feelings began escalating, but he kept quiet after finding out Karai was Splinter's biological daughter. He felt wrong by looking at her as a woman, rather than a sister, and could only admire from a distance, never revealing his feelings to his family.

Now she is here in his bedroom.

It was until a few weeks later of finding out that they developed a secret incestuous relationship. Besides, how could they be related?

_Love is so atrocious_

Karai swings her legs to the edge of the mattress, brushing her hair with her fingers, trying to fix her bedhead.

"Finally, you're home." She winks, standing up to slowly walk towards him.

He stumbles backwards, vision fixated by the movement of her hips.

"Leo. I've been waiting too long. Way too long." Her purring voice soothes him, frozen stiff when she finally gets close enough to bring her right hand over his face, gold locking into blue. His cheeks heat up, trying to shy away, but Karai holds her grip. It wasn't often they were together alone, and she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity. She brings her lips mere inches away from his mouth. "Let's make this a night to remember." She whispers before planting her lips to his, large hands trembling at his sides. "Please, Leonardo." She places her lips on him once again, pulling him close as he returns the kiss, wrapping his arm around slender waist.

_Love is so bad_

Even though he's enraptured by the moment, he cannot help but feel a sting of guilt. He truly cares for her yet somehow, in the back of his mind, he knows it's somewhat wrong. Would their father even approve of them being together?

Karai pulls him forward, the back of her knees hitting the bed, slowly tugging him down with her on the mattress. His kisses become harsher and faster, his anger growing about the whole situation. _Why did she have to be my sister? Why did she have to be so irresistible? Why is this so wrong?_ He continues to kiss her, forgetting about their predicament, dismissing the thought of them sharing a slight commonality in their DNA, and what others may think. It's just him and her, and no one else tonight.

_I hate this feeling that I have_

He scoops her up, lips still on hers, turning to stagger and slam her against the cement wall. She shoves his shoulders, trying to turn him away, but he keeps his hold on her. He lifts both of her legs, placing them around his waist. She squeezes him with her thighs, slipping her tongue pass his lips as his right hand snatches her left wrist and pinning it above her head. It's always her who initiates him to grow out of his comfort zone, yet tonight, his primal instincts had kicked in. His free hand trails up her back, lifting her shirt to caress smooth, delicate skin. She tugs at his bottom lip, causing him to grunt.

_Hate it so much_

Leonardo pulls back and goes to her neck, making her gasp as he starts to peck and nip at the flesh. She moans loudly, right hand desperately grabbing the edge of his shell, already feeling love bites he's leaving over her neck. He gently holds the back of her neck, bringing her swollen lips to his.

Their kiss sweetly transpires, but ends quickly. She rows confused when he pulls back, furrowing her brows and immediately shoves him to land on the floor. He glances up, chest heaving, with a tint of confusion in his gaze.

_Love is so bad_

"What are you trying to prove, Leo?" She places her right bare foot against his plastron, keeping him from moving away. He looks somewhat annoyed. Not at her, but at himself.

"Nothing," he whispers, reaching up to grab her arm, bringing her down to him and letting her straddle his waist. He stares into golden eyes until feeling the need to hug her, and she lets him. He caresses her hair while she nuzzles his neck.

"Love..." He begins to mutter through the silence of the room.

She pulls away from his embrace and places her hands on his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Love is so bad," he whispers, looking down, avoiding Karai furrowing her brows.

"Why?"

"…Because…the more you love someone, the more it gets worse…at least for us." She leans in closer, resting her forehead against his own, listening to his soothing voice.

"Do you think this is wrong?" She places gentle pecks around the side of his face, up until reaching his eyelids. He ponders, making her painfully anxious.

"I think it's…tactless." Karai frustratingly stands, glaring before she pulls him up by the shoulders.

"Karai -" She interrupts him with a kiss, hands cradling his face, tilting for a better angle while he grips her waist.

She pulls back, leaving him flustered.

"I've never stopped thinking about you ever since I met you that night."

She smirks, guiding him to the bed once again. He lays on the back of his elbows, watching as she slips her shirt over her head. His eyes widen as he ogles her bare chest. She crawls over him, making him sink further into the covers, only to trail her lips over his mouth.

_Love is a sickness_

—-

His brothers still weren't back home, and Splinter is still meditating in the dojo, as he does so most late evenings. He and Karai lounge quietly under the covers. Him mask-less and her with hair ruffled out on the pillow. He curls his right arm around her, while she rests her head on his plastron, sheets pulled up to hide her bare chest. His left hand drags over his face, in deep thought. _What will Father think? What will my brothers think? Will I be forgiven?_

She shifts to face him.

"Leo." He lowers his hand, glancing at her.

"Yes?"

"You're right." He furrows his brow ridges.

"About?" She sighs quietly.

"About love…being so bad." She glances towards the door. "Love is bad, because we should not feel this way…but it gives me a reason." He sits up, making her scoot away from him.

"Do you have any regrets?" He stares at her, watching as she looks down at her hands, thinking about his question.

"No." He smiles, tilting her face with his thumb.

"Then it shouldn't even matter anymore." He gives her a chaste kiss.

_What we call love_

They quickly pull apart just as they hear voices coming from the lair's entrance. Both Karai and Leonardo stiffen. She holds her breath as he turns toward the door, remaining still as he tries to think what to do.

"Leo? Where are ya? We're back!" Raphael shouts immediately as he enters the lair, his brothers carrying plastic bags of leftovers behind him. He leaves Michelangelo and Donatello in the kitchen, and goes searching for Leonardo.

He heads to his brother's door, unaware of their visitor.

"Leo, are you in there?" he knocks, knuckles knocking against the steel.

Karai stares at Leonardo, eyes begging him to do something. Though he just sits still, staring back at her, mouth agape. They hear the door creak open, Raphael walking through as he turns on the light.

"Sorry if I woke you up but -" He confusedly gapes at the scene in front hi, eyes widen.

"What the shell!?" He whispers loudly, immediately slamming the door behind him.

"Raph, it's—it's not what it looks like!" He sits up, hands defensively up in front of him.

"Oh, it's not? So, what I'm witnessing is not what I'm seeing? Well, do tell Leonardo. What _exactly_ am I supposed to be seeing right now?" He hisses angrily, fists tightening.

"Uh…uh." Leonardo doesn't know what to say, mouth turning dry.

"What would Splinter say, Leo!? WHAT!" Raphael is fuming with rage, breathing heavily as his chest rises, face reddening.

Leonardo soon starts feeling guilty, wondering on how his Sensei would react. _What would I even say to Father?_

Karai clutches the covers with both hands to her bare chest, wanting to leave the room, go home, and pretend this never happened. She just couldn't help it. She had feelings for Leonardo, no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

"I apologize." Her whisper barely audible.

"I'm not who you're supposed to apologize to, Miwa." Raphael starts to walk towards the door, overlooking Leo getting up while throwing the covers aside.

"What makes you think you're in the right?" Leonardo's anger starting to boil.

"What?" Raphael's head turns swiftly.

"Why're you against us?" Leo waits for his brother's response, room growing silent. His eyes dart across the floor, avoiding his older brother.

"Umm, maybe because she's basically our sister!" He waves his hands in the air, swiveling his heals to face him.

"So, what!" Leonardo spats, taking a step forward.

"So, what? Are you even listening to yourself! It's wrong!" Raphael's breathing accelerates as his anger starts to rise even more.

"But it's not wrong to sneak glances at your own brother's crush?" Raphael's eyes widen in shock, soon glaring with an intense gaze. His fists tighten, white mark appearing over his knuckles.

"_What_?"

"You heard me. I've noticed the way you look at April, hearing you mutter her name when sleeping. Heck, even Mikey noticed!" The broad turtle cracks his neck before taking a step towards his brother.

"_Shut_ up."

"Give me one reason I can't -"

"Because she's our sister!" He slams his fist against the night table, causing the lamp to wobble. Once again, silence fills the room.

Karai continues to listen, sitting on the bed while watching. For the first time, she's startled.

Raphael lets out a breath.

"You do whatever ya want, Leo. If you want to shame our family -"

"Since when did you care about honor? You're _such_ a hypocrite!"

"Oh, now I'm the hypocrite! Oh, s_hell_ Leonardo, at least I'm not fu -" He shoves Raphael hard, causing him stumble back. He scowls, reaching for his sai.

"Are you _kidding _me? You're gonna fight me here?"

"You started it, Leo." He squints, hunching forward.

"Stop!" Karai slams a hand against the mattress, not able to take it any longer. Raphael shifts his green eyes to her, finally noticing she's only covered with a thin sheet.

"You shut that trap of yours, Sweetheart." He points a_ sai_ at her direction. "You're the one breaking this family up." He lowers his weapon to the floor, looking off to the side, whispering, "I wish Splinter never met your -"

"Enough!" Leo yells. "Don't say something you'll regret."

"Too late for that," he smirks.

On the other side of the door, two of the youngest turtles had started listening in when they heard shouting. They wanted to interfere, but knew better than to come between their eldest brothers.

Raphael snorts, sliding his sai back in his belt.

"Fine, this is your life. Do whatever ya feel like doin'. Even if it means messin' around with your own blood." He turns to the door, hand reaching the door knob. He slumps his shoulders, trying to think about the situation, wanting to make Leonardo see what he sees, to show him how much hurt he would bring to their family. This had to stop.

Without turning he utters, "If you're gonna be with her, we can't be brothers, Leo." With that, he turns the knob and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Raphael bypasses by his two younger brothers as they back away from the door, letting him through. They look back at the closed door, but leave to follow Raphael.

Leo lowers his head, hearing Karai get up from the bed, dressing herself. He only stares at the ground, sorrowfully.

"I'm gonna go now." She whispers as she gets clothed.

"You don't have to." They avert their attention to the sound of crashing objects being thrown behind the door, indicating Raphael's rampage.

"I think I do, Leo."

As they leave his room, after everything settled down, he guides Karai out of the lair, and into the sewers.

They walk in silence as they reach a nearby manhole, stopping to stare at one other, hearing the faint droplets of water scattering across the walls.

_Love is a sickness_

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" He asks hopefully, shyness reappearing.

She smirks.

"Of course."

She slowly leans in, red lips hovering over his mouth, before placing a slight peck. He drapes a hand over her waist, the other behind her neck, as both her hands rest against his plastron, sealing kiss everlasting. They pull away only to embrace each other, knowing their secret affair would have to end here. They didn't want Splinter to have his heart broken by having his two children fall in love with each other.

"When you reach up," he whispers into her ear, "can't…" She places a right hand against his lips, nodding sadly. Releasing from his embrace, she slowly lingers her hand over his, until letting go.

She starts climbing up the same rusted ladder he previously used just hours ago, watching as she reaches the man hole cover, and crawling out.

"Aishiteru," she mutters with a small smile once waving a goodbye after climbing out.

"Aishiteruyo," he whispers back.

He's left in the darkness once again, eyes moistening. He stands alone, saddened about the outcome, but it has to be this way. He will not be the one to break up his family, even if it means he will have to give up his one true love. Pressing his lips together, he swiftly turns to head back to the lair, wiping a fallen tear, leaving the spot they just had their last kiss.

_Love is so bad_


End file.
